1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a far infrared ray ceramic flat plate heating module, and more particularly, to a far infrared ray ceramic flat plate heating module configured by forming a far infrared ray heating film, a silver paste electrode, a first insulating layer, a temperature sensing paint layer, output contact point terminals, a second insulating layer on a ceramic flat plate. Such a far infrared ray ceramic flat plate heating module can be widely applied in producing many products, such as heat radiators, BBQ grills, and clean furnaces.
2. The Prior Arts
Heat radiators are very popular in the temperate zone and the cold zone, and have become standardized equipment in recently built buildings. Conventional heat radiators generally include fin-type heat radiators, quartz tube heaters, oil burning heaters, and positive temperature co-efficient (PTC) ceramic forced-draft heaters. Typically, a conventional fin-type heat radiator is operated by forming an inner thermal circulation with hot water or hot kerosene for continuously heating the fins. The fins then heat up the air therearound thus configuring a convection of the heated air. The fin-type heat radiators are usually known as featured with a low energy efficiency and requiring a long time for achieving the desired temperature. As to the quartz tube heater, it includes a nickel-chrome wire received in a quartz tube for generating hot red light radiation. Such a radiation is a visible light radiation and is also featured with a low energy efficiency. Even further, such a hot red light often makes people feel uncomfortable, and when being radiated for a long time, the skin of the user may even be tanned or burned. On another hand, when the quartz tube is heated to a high temperature, it may explode and injuries the user. Regarding the oil burning heaters, they combust oil to obtain heat. However, when the oil is combusted, it consumes oxygen, and incomplete combustion of oil usually generates carbon monoxide which may cause intoxication of the user. Further, a PTC ceramic forced-draft heater utilizes forced hot air circulation for heating. However, when water is splashed on the PTC ceramic plate, it may explode. Further, the PTC ceramic plate contains lead oxide ingredient, and therefore the production of the PTC ceramic forced-draft heaters may cause lead pollution.
BBQ grill is an ordinary cookware. A conventional BBQ grill is typically fabricated by burying a nickel-chrome heating tube in an aluminum casting flat plate. The surface designed for contacting the food is coated with a Teflon layer for avoiding sticking. However, the food cooked with such a conventional BBQ grill often lose lots of water content, thus having an unsatisfactory mouth feel.
Furthermore, a typical clean furnace employ a microcrystalline glass (also known as glass-ceramic) serving as a heating panel, and a high-power halogen tube is used as the heat source. Such a clean furnace is attributed to an indirect heating approach and relies upon visible light heat-radiation.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages and difficulties of the foregoing conventional technologies, and responsive to the demand for healthy, environment-friendly, and energy saving lifestyle, a new-generation far infrared ray nano heating film and thick carbon heating film have been developed. However, in practical use, such films are required to be formed on a carrier which is insulated and high heat-resistant. Ceramic substrates are believed to be a good choice for serving as the carriers. However, ceramic material is usually brittle and is often broken under external impact. As such, a far infrared ray ceramic flat plate heating module which is fast-heated, safe, healthy, and environment-friendly, is very much desired for being employed in the foregoing products as a solution of the above-mentioned disadvantages and difficulties thereof.